


I Remember that Summer

by totallynotnatalie



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, PTA - Fandom, PillowTalkAudio - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Consensual, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Monologue, Screenplay/Script Format, Sweet, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla, bfe, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: This script is about a man reminiscing about when he and his lover lost their virginities to each other on the beach. It's admittedly a little cliche. This was actually I really early script of mine that I never got around to finishing. But sometimes indulging in cliches is fun, right?
Relationships: M4F - Relationship





	I Remember that Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

[Script Offer][M4F] I Remember That Summer [First Time][Reminiscing][Sweet][Romantic][Monologue][Cunnilingus][Fingering][BFE][Consensual][Vanilla]

SYNOPSIS: You're remembering the summer that you and your lover had sex for the first time. 

NOTE -This script doesn't include a lot of changes in tone. The overall tone is meant to be sensual and wistful. However, feel free to interpret it however you like. And feel free to modify the script to fit your style. 

\---------------

That summer? Oh, of course, I remember.

I remember how big your eyes got when you first saw the ocean. 

You didn't even notice me looking at you and not the water. 

I remember how I forgot to put on sunscreen that whole first week. You nursed me even though I looked like a lobster. 

I remember when you first met my sister. You were still too shy to admit that you had a boyfriend. I had to introduce you as my co-worker. 

She almost bought it. But then, you asked if I was wearing chapstick. When I said yes, you replied that my 'lips never felt.... I mean oh um look chapped'. She laughed. I had never seen you look so embarrassed. 

I remember when you suddenly realized that long island ice teas have alcohol in them. 

I think it was after that second round of karaoke. I barely was able to grab you before you threw up on that piano player. 

Good thing that guy had a sense of humor. 

...And good thing that I had an extra shirt. 

I remember when you took me dancing. I was too nervous to join at first, so I just watched you. 

You had one that little black dress that hugged your body in all the right places. 

It didn't take me too long to realize that being next to you was well worth any embarrassment I felt. 

I remember when we went to that baseball game. I don't remember who won. I don't even remember who played. I remember that we spent the whole game talking and you spent half the 7th inning trying to get mustard out of my shirt. 

(longer pause)

I remember when we went back to that beach. You were shivering. I couldn't tell if you were cold or just nervous. So, I held you close. We watched the sunset over the crashing waves. 

We planned it so perfectly. The spot we chose was quiet and almost as beautiful as you were. The night was chilly, but not too cold. The sky was clear and the sun was setting over the water. In the background, you could hear the slow roll of the tide. 

I didn't want to admit to you that it was my first time too. You probably knew it though, even then. You were always good at seeing behind my mask. But if you did, you played it off like you didn't for my sake. 

We lied down on a towel and kissed softly as daylight faded. Your hair blew softly in the wind. I took my time trying to feel every curve of your body. Every moment felt like heaven. 

You began to slide out of your bikini top. You were a little embarrassed, but I thought that you looked amazing. I think my hands were shaking a little as I touched you. I couldn't hide my excitement. I wanted you so badly. 

When I saw that shy sexy smile creep across your face, I knew that you wanted me too. I felt my hands slowly moving down your body. My eyes searched your face looking for permission to go further. You gave a gentle nod and slowly started to pull your bottoms off. 

All of sudden, you laughed and said that it wasn't fair. When I asked what wasn't, you glanced up and down my body. I nodded sheepishly and you started pulling my shirt off with a passion that surprised me a little. I had never seen you so lustful before. 

I pressed my body against yours. I felt the warmth of your skin against mine. Your hands crawled down my back and I kissed you harder than I ever had before. The sweet taste of your lips ran through my entire body. I could feel myself heating up. 

You gently guided my hand into your panties. I felt you. You felt wonderful. You gasped. The way your back arched, I'll never forget that. I let myself tease you. I felt greedy doing it, but you sure seemed to enjoy it. Oh, how you moaned. 

Then, you got this glint in your eye and slip your hand down my pants. I gave a quick nod and you grabbed my cock and started stroking it. Gentle at first, then harder and harder. I guess you liked to tease too. 

Trust me, I didn't mind. I had longed for your touch for quite a while. 

I tasted your lips again as I tried to hold myself back. I wanted your body, but I wanted the moment more. I knew that this only happened once. I wanted to enjoy it until the very last drop. I wanted to feel you stroke me. I wanted to watch the mischievous dance in your eyes. It wasn't like how I imagine it. It was so many times better.

With each stroke of my finger, I felt you getting wetter. I memorized every moan you made and every curve of your face. I couldn't tell you how excited I felt to make you feel like that. I could have kept doing it for as long as you could possibly stand. 

But you were ready for more. I could feel it with every buck of your hips. You were craving sex in a way that I had never even thought possible before. 

I look into your eyes and it was impossible not to give you everything that you wanted. I kissed you again-even deeper than I kissed you before. You gasped and kissed me back just as hard. I moan as I watched a sly grin spread across your face. 

I smiled back and shook my head at you. My pleasure could wait for a few more moments. And I wanted to make you squirm. 

My hands grasp the waistband of your panties. You nodded and giggled as I slid them off you. 

I knew that you wanted me to keep going, but I had to stop and stare at you for a moment. You looked so beautiful lying there as the sunset over the water. I lost my breath for a second. On another day, you might have been self-conscious. But on that night, in that moment, you stared right back at me with the same kind of longing. 

I broke out of my spell and started kissing your neck. You moaned and ran your hands up and down my back. And I kissed you even harder as each of your moans pushed to me to go further.

My lips left your neck and continued onto your chest. I kissed you softly and slowly again as I let myself enjoy the moment. You ran your hands through my hair as I felt the steadiness of your breath. After a minute, I looked up at you and gave a wink. You laughed. 

Slowly, I dared my mouth to move lower and lower. It must have tickled a bit because you squirmed and bit your lip. I didn't let that stop me though. I wanted to feel you. I wanted to know every inch of your body if you would let me. You felt amazing. 

When my lips finally reached your clit, I stare up at you. You nodded. Your eyes were sparkling with laughter. Then, you lay back as though you didn't have a care in the world. 

I softly kissed your spot. You giggled. Then, gently and tentatively, I tasted you. 

You tasted incredible. I gave a small lick and you squirmed with delight. I got excited. I wanted nothing more than to please you. I had to give you more. 

I let my mouth tease you. I loved watching your body twist as I drove you further and further. My rhythm grew stronger and my tongue more daring. I knew that I was going to push you over the edge. 

I didn't lose my pace as I watched your body start to tremble. I wouldn't let up. I knew that I only had to push you just a little bit further. 

(pause) Then you came and it was beautiful. It was soft and quiet at first. Then loud and hard. Then soft and quiet again. Then you starting laughing and I thought you were just amazing. 

I crawled up and wrapped you in my arms. I kissed you softly as your breathing steadied. I still couldn't believe you were mine to hold.

You stared at me for a second. Then, you started to kiss me. I looked back at you questioningly. I wanted to make sure that you wanted to keep going. If that had been enough for you, I would have understood. 

But you guessed what I was thinking and shook your head. Slowly, you leaned over and whispered in my ear: 'I want you'. My chest started pounding with excitement. My cock grew hard. 

I kissed your neck as you started unbuttoning my jeans. I was doing my best to be patient, but it was hard to wait any longer. I wanted you so badly. 

I looked into your eyes again as I crawled on top of you. All your nerves from earlier were gone. All that was left in your eyes was this quiet confidence. They looked back at me with complete certainty as you whispered-'I'm ready'. 

I nodded and kissed you as I slowly slid my cock inside you. It took a couple of tries, but I can't even describe how wonderful you felt. It was like magic. 

You nodded to let me know that you were okay. I kissed you and started to slowly thrust. I hadn't felt anything like it before. You were so wet and tight. It was pure ecstasy. 

You wrapped your arms around me and moaned with each buck of my hips. I loved making you moan. I wanted to stay with you in that moment for as long as I could. I wanted our bodies to soak up every single drop of pleasure. Even as my thrusts grew stronger, I held back just a bit so I could enjoy it all a few minutes longer. 

You moaned lounger as your body began to move in time with mine. Our pleasure building more and more. I could barely hang on. 

Finally, you whispered: 'come for me' and it all became too much. I couldn't hold back anymore

(Longer pause) [If you would like to orgasm here, you're welcome too. But the script doesn't require it]

And I came-just like you did. Soft and quiet at first. Then loud and hard. Then soft and quiet again. You kissed me as my breathing steadied. And we lay back together. 

I don't remember much after that. I know that we stayed on the beach and cuddled for a while. I remember that your eyes grew shy again, but I never saw a trace of regret in them. I can't recall what we talked about or when we left. I think we might have stayed there until morning. Or maybe we left around midnight. I'm honestly not sure. 

But yes, I remember that night. And I remember that summer.


End file.
